The overall objective of this serial conference grant request, currently in its 19th year, is to continue to provide support for aspects of the annual meeting of the Nation's major chemical senses research society, the Association for Chemoreception Sciences (AChemS) for the next 5 year period starting with the 2014 meeting. The two specific objectives are continued from the current award but with modifications: (1) to bring outside scientists to the meeting to keep abreast of the latest conceptual and technical developments in science of potential relevance to the field, with a new subaim of inviting speakers whose work is translational, and (2) to increase the participation of underrepresented individuals in the meeting and address the needs of persons with disabilities, with a new subaim of focusing on veterans. A third specific objective of the prior award period, to support graduate students to attend the meeting, is being sunsetted since recently the Society obtained significant private support to cover this initiative.